


Waiting for Superman

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: Pro-soccer-player Taichi and his boyfriend are going through a bit of a rough patch. Based on Daughtry's 'Waiting for Superman'





	Waiting for Superman

_She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_  
She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days  
  
Ishida Yamato sighed as he watched the taxi drive off. His hand dived into his pocket, swimming around for the keys. Upon finding them, he turned to the front door of his and his best friend, Yagami Taichi’s, house.

Yes, you heard right. Yagami Taichi. _The_ Yagami Taichi – Japan’s best soccer player and the national team’s captain.

Taichi and Yamato had been best friends since they started middle school. They had chosen to go to the same high school and Taichi had even followed Yamato to Tokyo University.

The two had been inseparable even after university, when they had moved in together. They had rented a small apartment at first, close to the university because Yamato had gotten a job there as a counsellor and was working on his PhD at the same time. About a year and a half later, Taichi had bought a house with the money he had earned from soccer and had insisted that Yamato move in with him, to keep an eye on the house when Taichi himself was gone.

And Taichi was gone a lot.

Once he had finished his studies, Taichi had dedicated all his time to soccer and, a year later, was made team captain. That of course meant more practices and interviews and whatnot. Yet, despite his busy schedule, he always made sure to spend time with Yamato.

 _She says, “Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late._  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.”  
  
Yamato sighed again as he entered the dark, empty house. There were no messages on the answering machine.

Tonight was supposed to be one of Taichi and Yamato’s “date nights.” The two weren’t exactly dating, but they were, without a doubt, attracted to each other. The topic had been breached a few times, but it all just came down to Taichi saying, “I’m not good enough for you yet. Please wait for me.”

Yamato flopped onto one of the lush couches, intent on waiting up for his best friend. They were supposed to have met up at a nice restaurant, to catch up after Taichi’s two week long training camp. The blond had waited for almost three hours, before sending the other a message about leaving and going home.

Yamato turned his blue eyes to the framed pictures on the mantelpiece. The one that always caught his eye was a candid picture of Taichi lying on his back on some grass, with Yamato sitting next to him, hugging his knees. Taichi had been pointing up, mouth open to utter long-forgotten words, whilst Yamato, himself, was sporting a gently amused smile.

 _She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_  
Like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

Yamato smiled at the picture and pushed himself off the couch, flicking on the TV for background noise. Taichi would most likely be hungry when he finally got back from wherever.

 _She’s out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_  
Nothing’s making sense  
She’s been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis  
  
Right before entering the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of the TV screen. Taichi was on it. It was a re-run of Japan’s last match – they had won and the footage had been of Taichi and his teammates jumping up and down in elation, post-match.

Yamato paused at the entrance, turning his attention to the smiling face of the brunet. He had been so happy about that victory. The TV screen showed as the captain extracted himself from the rest of the team, saying something to them and their coach, before running towards the locker rooms to call his best friend.

Yamato smiled fondly at the memory before walking into the kitchen and starting on a very late dinner.

_She says, "Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day.”_

Dinner was ready an hour later and still no sign of the soccer-playing brunet. Heaving yet another sigh, Yamato turned on the oven to a low temperature and stuck the prepared curry inside, to keep it warm. The rice was fine in the rice cooker.

He took a seat at the dining table, waiting.

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this,  
Left without a kiss."_

An hour an forty-five minutes later, a key sounded in the lock and the door opened quietly. Soft footsteps could be heard, before the door was closed just as quietly as it had been opened.

Taichi was trying to be as quiet as humanly possible; it was a bit past two in the morning and he didn’t want to wake up the sleeping blond. He silently thanked Yamato for having had the foresight to leave the lights on in the kitchen. Maybe he had even had the foresight to leave him something to eat. Scratch that – knowing the blond, he _had_ had the foresight.

Smiling to himself at his friend’s thoughtfulness, Taichi removed his shoes and turned, ready to tiptoe his way to the waiting food. He almost broke his silence in the form of a surprised yelp – only just managing to swallow it down.

Yamato was leaning on the hallway wall, a smile on his face, as he looked at the brunet.

_Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_

“I’m home.” Taichi said, smiling back at the blond.

“Welcome back, Taichi. Dinner’s ready.”

The brunet’s grin widened, “Great, I’m starving!”

Yamato’s smile never faltered as he lead the way to the kitchen and put the food on the table.  
  
_She’s talking to angels,_  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She’s dancing with strangers,  
She’s falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She’s waiting for Superman...

“I’m sorry, Yamato.”

Surprise filled blue eyes, before the blond shook his head, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is! I promised myself never to stand you up, to always make time for you, but I failed! It is a big deal...” Taichi’s voice quietened at the end and he lowered his head, “I’m so sorry.”

Yamato was at a loss of what to do or say. Then he got up, walked around the table, and kneeled at his best friend’s side, surprising the other man. “Taichi.” He reached over, taking the tanned hand into his pale ones, “I understand. I really do.” He said sincerely, “You’re Japan’s best soccer player and the national team’s captain; you have obligations and I know that you’re very busy. I really appreciate any and all the time you make for me. I honestly do. I know you don’t have a lot of time to spare and I’m really happy that you choose to spend that limited time with me. Don’t beat yourself up over something this small – you’re not Superman.” Yamato smiled that same gentle smile from earlier that night, before standing up and kissing the top of Taichi’s head.

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it’s too late tonight

Brown eyes bored into blue, searching for any hint of annoyance or anger, but there was none. There was only the constant affection and understanding that seemed to ooze from the blond. Yet, there was also a hint of tiredness – not the sleepy kind, but something deeper. Taichi’s eyes narrowed slightly, trying to decipher the meaning. Suddenly, the brown orbs widened and Taichi realised how wrong he had been all along. He sprinted out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

_Oh, at the speed of light_

Taichi returned, not two minutes later, clutching something small in his hands.

He walked over to Yamato, who was still standing by Taichi’s chair, and knelt down, extending both hands, and the object in them, towards the blond.

Blue eyes were impossibly wide in shock, flickering from Taichi’s face to the small box in his hands. The eyes finally settled on the face, as lips parted to form words.

“Ishida Yamato, will you marry me?”

_And she smiles_


End file.
